Sunny Day
by DarkRaven444
Summary: Raven is having problems. Something is terribly wrong with her emotions. What happens when Robin is the only one she can talk to? My first fic! RobinxRaven! PG13 2 be safe! R&R just DONT FLAME please! CH5-8 uploaded!
1. Some Video Games

SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS MIXUP! First of all, I forgot a chapter...second of all, I had this thing that sed where the chapter bar? It was right there! I'm blind...sorry!

NOW...ONTO SUNNY DAY! THE CORRECT VERSION!

Hey! This is my first FanFic! Im so proud...lol...

Ok! ME NO OWN TEEN TITANS!!! (I've always wanted to say that!)

R&R! Just please...don't flame!

It was your average day at Titans Tower. Nothing out of the ordinary. Raven sat on the Titan's U-shaped couch, reading one of her oh-so-depressing books. Beast Boy (A/N: I'll be referring to him as BB!) and Cyborg were absorbed into their video games, as usual. Starfire was fiddling with the microwave, trying to understand why the buttons beeped. Robin leaned against the kitchen counter reading his newspaper. All in all, it had been a very boring day. No crime, no villains trying to destroy Jump City. Not even the slightest disturbance from Slade.

"Oooo I'm sooo gonna kick your metal ass in 5...4...3...2-HEY! Dude! You SO can't do that!" BB yelled.

"Oh yes I can!" Cyborg had the biggest smirk on his face. Apparently, he was winning in the final course of Test Drive 6. An 'oldie', but still a 'goodie', as BB had said earlier.

"NOooOOO!!" With a depressed face, BB dropped his controller and turned into a turtle, hiding in his shell.

"OOH! Your first lost today, ya lil grass stain! Go Cyborg! Oh yeah!" Cyborg went and did a little jig in front of the shelled BB.

"Wondrous, friend Cyborg! May your luck continue!" squealed Starfire. She gave up on the microwave, and was now studying the oven.

"I...want...a...REMATCH!" BB whined, after a few minutes in his little shell.

"No way, Tofu boy!" Cyborg grinned. "I'm gonna go celebrate my win over the UNDEFEATED BB!" Cyborg got up and left the living room, probably headed to the garage to add something insane to the T-car.

"Aww man! Now no one is gonna play me..." Then BB had a crazy thought. "Wait...hey Raaaaaven! Ever played Test Drive 6 bef-"

"Don't even bother asking," Robin said coolly. "You know her response."

Raven smirked. "Thanks, Robin. But, lemme try to play today. After all, there's nothing better to do." Robin and BB were left with their mouths wide open. Raven never, EVER would play video games, even if her life depended on it.

"Uhh, Raven? Are you feeling ok?" Robin questioned shakily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, BB. Are you up for a game? Or are you too shocked to play?" Raven said in her monotonous voice.

"Umm, sure. Whatever..." BB said, confusion running through his mind. 'Why the hell would Raven play video games? Against ME?' he thought.

Robin sat down on the couch to watch something he had never would've expected. Raven was beating BB at a game she had never played. And she was winning by a long shot.

After crossing the finish line, she got up and stretched. "So, BB. How does it feel losing to a girl?" With a smile on her face, she picked up her book and headed toward her room.

Robin and BB watched her leave. "Why...how...what just happened?" BB asked, his eyes wide open.

"I..don't know." Robin replied.

"Uhh, so, what are we having for dinner?" BB desperately wanted to change the subject. Raven beating him at video games was just too much to handle.

"It's Star's turn to cook tonight," Robin sighed. 'Uck. Not again!!' he thought. Last time she tried to make dinner, she made what was supposed to be roasted chicken. To Robin, it looked more like black pieces of salad. BB's tofu-dog looked like a shriveled brown grape.

"Yes! And I am most excited for I will be making a Latin dish with the name of 'Arroz con Pollo'! And for BB, a tofu hamburger!" Starfire giggled, and she left to find her cook book.

"Eeew..." BB pretended to throw up. "I'm gonna go order 3 back-up pizzas," he said.

"Good idea," Robin said. He left to the weight training room to beat the stuffing out of the punching bag, and to contemplate why in the world Raven, of all people, would play video games.


	2. Anything Wrong?

Raven laid down on her bed, a smile spread across her face. She sighed. Never had she felt so happy with herself. 'Why didn't I play video games before?' she thought. 'If I dare say it, it was actually, fun.' She got up with a question in her head. She was going to talk to her emotions to see what was up.

After going into her magic mirror, Raven found Happy in her pink robe flying all around laughing like Starfire would.

"Heehee...soooooo fun!" Happy screamed. "YAaaaay!"

"Please...stop...your antics are scary..." Raven's grey-cloaked 'Timid' emotion stuck her head out from behind a tree.

"Yeah just chill." Bravery spoke up.

"Quietness will surely be appreciated." Wisdom said.

"Why should she shut her insanely happy mouth?!" Anger yelled. Anger had been more reserved lately, for some odd reason.

"SHUT UP!!!" Raven yelled. Dead silence rang throughout Raven's mind. "Ok. I have a few questions."

"Ask...away..." Lazy yawned.

"First of all, what in the WORLD made me want to play video games? And why am I so happy?" Raven stared at the many emotions that stood in a circle around her. No reply. "HELLO? DID YOU HEAR ME?" Still, nothing. It's as if her emotions were on pause. She went up to Wisdom and tried to touch her hair. Her hand went clear through. 'HUH? What is this?' Raven was totally confused. After trying to touch every last one of her emotions, she got herself out of the mirror.

'This is just freaky,' she thought. 'What is wrong with me?' Raven decided to go meditate on the roof. After exiting her door, she bumped into Robin.

"Sorry...oh hey Robin." She smiled.

"Hey Raven. Uh, is there anything wrong?" A startled Robin asked her. Raven's bright smile surprised him. Concern flashed across his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go meditate up on the roof for a while. I need to clear my mind." Raven's firm, monotonous voice calmed Robin a little. He was still worried about the video games earlier.

"Oh, ok. I'll call you when dinner's ready," he said. Raven nodded and headed upstairs. He watched her go. 'There has to be something wrong with her. First, the video games. Now she's smiling...?'


	3. Are you sure?

**-Are you sure?-**

It was refreshing to breathe in the evening air. The sun was just about to set, and the sky was glowing a fiery red-orange. Raven set herself on the edge of the tower. She began meditating and levitated off the ground. Repeating her words, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, she felt at peace. She cracked one eye open to take a peek at the setting sun. It was so gorgeous tonight. All of a sudden, Raven felt a presence behind her.

"Wow...the sunset is beautiful tonight,"

"Isn't it?" Raven turned around to see Robin staring at the sky, which was now a pinkish orange.

"I don't think I've ever seen it glow this color before." Robin said.

"Just two minutes ago it was like the sky was on fire." Raven replied. "So, what's up?"

Robin froze for a second, then remembered what he was about to ask her. "Raven?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Are you sure everything is OK?"

Now Raven froze. She wanted to tell someone about her emotions. Now that Malchior was gone, she had nobody to really talk to. 'I..don't know if I should talk to him.' She thought. A small voice in the back of her head replied, _Sure. Why not? He's already here. You're alone with the only person you really trust. Just talk to him! _'Great. Now I'm hearing voices.'

Raven sighed and let it all out. Robin sat down next to her to hear the twisted story. Raven told him about her outburst of happiness, and her frozen emotions. There was a short pause after she finished her story.

"Wow." Robin didn't know what to say. He looked at the Titan he knew the least about. Something like happiness just didn't fit into this dark girl.

"Usually when I express something as deep as this, something snaps, or breaks." Raven thought out loud. "Oh I didn't just say that, did I?"

Robin laughed lightly. "Oh so you have the tendency to break things? So that's why the remote exploded the other day."

Raven felt herself blush lightly. "I know. It's stupid isn't it?" She wasn't sure if she should go on, if she should explain to him about her not being able to express emotion at all. At least, without causing destruction.

"No, it's not stupid. Nobody's perfect." He smiled.

'Wow. I never noticed his smile before...' Raven thought. 'Wait...yes I am going crazy.' "Robin, what do you think is wrong with me? I mean, me being happy, and my frozen emotions?"

"I'm really not sure. You aren't sick, right?"

"No, I don't think so."

Robin put his hand to her forehead. "You're running a slight fever." He stated. He hoped this was the cause of her unusual behavior that day.

"I..." Raven's voice trailed off. She fainted.


	4. Emergency!

**-Emergency!-**

"RAVEN!" Robin got no answer. He picked the unconscious Raven up into his arms and rushed down the stairs. "TITANS! EMERGENCY!" He yelled. All of the Titans came running, or in Starfire's case, flying, as fast as they could. They were shocked at the sight of Raven unconscious in Robin's arms. "Hurry! We have to get her to the med lab!"

"Whats wrong with her?" BB asked. "Is she ok?"

"I'm not sure...Cyborg! Turn on the scanners."

"Already doin that...ok lay her down right there." Cyborg had a cot ready for Raven. Robin gently laid her down. 'I hope she's alright...'

"Robin. Did she just faint abruptly? Were there any symptoms of any kind before?" Cyborg asked.

"She was looking a little tiered, and I noticed she had a slight fever."

"Fever...exhaustion...fainting...rings up as...the flu? What? This reading is out of whack. The flu?!"

"Yes, she consumes much tea." Starfire said. "Does not that help the immune system?"

"Yeah, what she said." BB said.

"Exactly. The chances of Raven having the flu are sooo small, its not y." Cyborg said.

"So, your system has no idea what she has?" Robin asked.

"Nope. But I suggest lots of rest. That helps with anything."

All of a sudden, Raven sat up. "NO!"

"Raven!" The other 4 titans said in unison. Raven had a bead of sweat running down her forehead.

Between heavy breaths, she managed to say, "He's...coming...soon...have...to...go..." Then, she fell unconscious again.

"Raven! No!" Robin had turned pretty pale.

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire was nervous because of this whole ordeal.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...Raven needs her rest. Lets go have dinner."

"I rigged this thing up so if anything were to go wrong, we'd here about it." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, besides. I'm STARVING!!!" BB yelped and morphed into a cheetah. He raced off toward the kitchen. "EEEEEEW! I mean OooO! This looks...awesome, Starfire!"


	5. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Raven was running. She had no idea where she was running or why. She passed familiar places, a few familiar sights. But she had no idea where she was. A minute ago it looked as if she was in the H.I.V.E. building. Now it seemed she was back in the heart of Jump City. She stopped at the foot of the Wayne Enterprises building. Trying to gather enough energy to levitate herself, Raven concentrated on her three words. "Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" A small spark of black energy escaped her hand, but she did not levitate. She tried again, this time concentrating harder. "Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!!!" Yet another spark, but she still did not levitate. "What's wrong with me?!" Raven sunk down to her knees and stared at her hands. Her pale white complexion had grown lighter than usual, and she was feeling faint. All she remembered was her explanation to Robin back in Titan's Tower about her emotions. But then it all just blurred into her running through different places.

All of a sudden, the sky grew dark. Lightning bolts flashed across the sky. Rain began pouring down. Raven tried to conjure up her raven-like 'umbrella', but it was as if her powers didn't have the will to work. Soaking wet, she gave up and headed toward a small café for cover. Then, she saw it on the horizon. A red beast stood tall, its blood red eyes glowing amidst the dark clouds. Ravens heart beat faster and faster as the creature took giant steps toward the city. "TRIGON!!!" Raven yelled, anger resounding through her voice.

In an instant she woke up. She was in the med lab, and all of the titans were standing around her. Starfire was at the brink of tears.

"Raven!" They all said in unison.

'I have to tell them...about...him...' she thought. Her heavily beating heart left her short of breath. "He's...coming...soon...have...to...go..." With that, she blanked out and fell unconscious again.


	6. Confusion

Hey! It's me...

This chapter has a part of one of my favorite songs...nooo it doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Maroon 5...

And well, I don't own Teen Titans either! If I did BOY there'd be lots of chaos in that show lol...on to chapter 6!!!

**Confusion**

'Why am I so concerned about Raven?' Thoughts like this were running through Robin's head. 'She's strong. But still, what is this 'thing' she's going through? I hope she's not too uncomfortable...' Robin was so confused inside.

It was still only 4 in the morning, but he just couldn't sleep. It would've been a miracle if he had slept 2 hours that night. Getting himself out of bed, he dressed himself in his usual superhero attire. He decided he would train a little on the roof. Maybe he could practice some of his karate moves or bo-staff tricks. Anything to clear his mind.

Reaching the roof Robin took in a breath of the cool morning air. It was a full moon. The moonlight gently reflected off of the bay and stars twinkled in the sky. 'No wonder Raven likes to medidate out here all the time...'

Robin flipped open a control panel on the shed and unlocked it. He took out a few dummies for target practice and got himself started on some new attack patterns. Attacking from every angle, Robin destroyed six of the ten dummies in about 5 seconds.

A song was playing itself over and over in Robin's head. He had no idea why. He remembered hearing it in the T-car on the way to a crime scene. He couldn't remember the title to the song, but he remembered some of the words so clearly...

_Tap on my window, knock on my door._

_I wanna make you feel beautiful._

_I don't mind spending everyday,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved..._

That was it. _She Will Be Loved_ by Maroon 5. But why was that song of all songs playing in his head? Then it hit him. Raven. 'God damn it whats up with me?' He shoved his bo-staff back into his utility belt and threw the remaining four dummies back into the shed. 'I'm supposed to like Starfire. She's obsessed with me. But, Raven...' Lost in thought he made his way downstairs and bumped into Starfire

"Greetings, friend Robin!" she said, in her usually happy tone.

"Hey Star. What's up?"

Starfire looked up. "I conclude that the ceiling is 'up'. Why did you ask what was 'up'?" Starfire had curiosity in her eyes. It was clear that she was extremely lost.

"Star, it's a figure of speech. Its like saying, how are you? Or, what's happening?"

"Oh I understand!" Starfire lit up and smiled. In an instant, she donned her inquisitive look once more. "May I ask what you were doing on the roof so early in Earth time?"

"Oh nothing. Just practicing some attack moves. I made up a couple new patterns for the team."

"Oh glorious!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Yeah...whatever...I'm headed down to make breakfast. So, see you later, ok?"

"Yes I shall 'see you later' too!" Starfire skipped off to her room humming some tune that Robin couldn't (and didn't want to) recognize.


	7. Tears of Blood

**Tears of Blood**

Raven stared at the red monster inching its way toward the city. 'What happened to the team? Where am I?!' The beast in the distance flashed an evil grin in Raven's direction. Anger raged inside of her. "Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" She yelled. Try as she might, she could not power up her black energy. Once again, a few sparks flew out of her hands and fizzled into the cool air. Fear was building inside Raven's heart. 'I can't fight without my powers...how can I stop Trigon?!'

Ravens eyes flashed a deep green as her Bravery emotion spoke up. _Hey! Raven, dude! You can so do this! Don't give up..._ 'Yeah. I can do this. First I have to figure out where I am...it sure looks like Jump City. Wait—those black birds!' Raven spotted little black birds with big heads and glowing red eyes circling around her. 'No. It's not possible. I'm in my mind? I didn't have my mirror with me...' Raven thought over everything she had seen. It made sense. The memories, the sights...she was in her mind. 'But still, how could I just be sucked into my mind like that?'

Trigon became bigger and bigger as he approached the city. 'What am I gonna do? I can't seem to get out of here. There's no gate, or anything. What if I never see the team again? What if...Robin...oh why am I thinking about him in a time like this? I have to figure out what I'm going to do!'

The sky grew darker and rain fell harder with every step Trigon took. 'He's coming...to destroy...but there's nothing I can do about it...' Sinking to her knees, the storm of emotions inside of her was tearing her apart. Fear, hate, sorrow, pain, and the loss of hope...they all ripped at her heart apart. Hot tears of blood splashed onto the pavement. Raven was totally confused and hurt. 'What can I do...nobody can help me...unless...the mirror!'

Ooh...a cliffie! Lol...read onto the next chapter!


	8. Lost

A/N!

Hey! Its me...thanks all of you for reading and reviewing...I really appreciate your comments! twisted-writter, you wanted longer chapters...I'm trying my best! Some of the chapters like Nightmares and Tears of Blood are really short b/c, well, that's all I really need to say what I want to say. And that Math homework still sitting on my desk that's due tomorrow! I really would love to update more often and write nice n long chapters, but it's a little hard with my cookoo schedule!

Important News: I'm going to be putting this FanFic on pause for a little...I'm going to be introducing a character here in Sunny Day (which her name is Sunny), but I am going to have no background on her! I thought about adding it into this fic, but figured I should do an independent fic on her and the Titans...I know, it's an awkward idea but I just have the urge to do this! Sunny's fic is not going to be long...just something from 5-8 chapters...this fic, Sunny Day, I'm planning to have about 15-20 chapters!

Ill post up my new FanFic as soon as possible...remember to check out my homepage often to see any updates: 

Thanks! Especially to those who reviewed! :)

P.S. When I'll start writing more of Sunny Day, this A/N will be replaced with a real chapter ;)


End file.
